Awesome Comics
| revenue = | operating_income = | parent = | divisions = | homepage = }} Awesome Comics or Awesome Entertainment (also known as Awesome-Hyperwerks when they were briefly joined with Hyperwerks Entertainment) is an American comic book studio that was formed in 1997 by Image Comics co-founder Rob Liefeld. The company folded in 2000. Pre-Awesome Extreme Studios and Maximum Press In 1992, seven high-profile comics artists left Marvel Comics to form their own publisher, where comics creators could publish creator-owned material without having to give up copyright-control to their characters. The seven artists (bar Whilce Portacio, who opted not to become a full partner) formed a partnership between their individual studios, and published their comics under the over-arcing Image Comics banner. Image's early titles were distributed by Malibu Comics (a company chosen for its good marketing and distribution practices), while Image established itself independently.Platinum Studios: Awesome Comics. Accessed February 3, 2008 The studios were: Todd McFarlane's "Todd McFarlane Productions", Marc Silvestri's "Top Cow Productions", Jim Lee's Wildstorm Productions, Erik Larsen's Highbrow Entertainment, Jim Valentino's ShadowLine and Rob Liefeld's Extreme Studios. Extreme Studios's Youngblood became the first comic released under the Image banner, and became the first independent (non-Marvel/DC) title to be a number-one best-seller. Other "Extreme" titles published through Image included: Badrock, Bloodstrike, Brigade, Team Youngblood, Youngblood Strikefile, Glory, Prophet, Supreme, Troll and New Men. Titles thought not to fit with the Image brand were self-published under Liefeld's separate imprint: Maximum Press. These titles included Avengelyne, Warchild, Law and Order, Black Flag, Risk, and even licensed properties such as the classic sci-fi TV show Battlestar Galactica (based on the original 1978-1979 TV series). After Liefeld's departure from Image in 1996, Maximum Press began publishing some of Liefeld's "Extreme" titles (including Glory and Supreme), before Awesome Entertainment came into being. Leaving Image, launching Awesome Entertainment After acrimonious disputes with the other founding partners (not least over allegations of irregularities surrounding Liefeld's separate imprint Maximum Press), Liefeld and Extreme Studios broke from Image Comics in 1996, and became Awesome Comics. Shortly thereafter, Liefeld found a new publisher - writer-producer Jeph LoebLoeb Biography. Accessed February 3, 2008 - and additional financing from both John Hyde (Film Roman CEO) and Scott Mitchell Rosenberg, newly Chairman of Platinum Studios. Platinum Studios continues to play an integral part in Liefeld's comics work. (Liefeld had previously worked with Rosenberg, the founder of Malibu Comics, Image's original distributor, which (post-Image) had been sold to Marvel, in 1994.) Awesome Comics continued many of the popular Extreme series', as well as launching new titles, including i am an idiot by Loeb and artist Ian Churchill. Perhaps Liefeld's best move, and the one for which Awesome's output is best known, was the decision to hire perhaps the most highly acclaimed comics writer going - Alan Moore - to breathe new life into several of Extreme/Awesome's comics and characters. Although Moore's first output for Liefeld came when Extreme was still publishing under the Image banner, the majority of his work came out under Awesome, with several issues (of Supreme) also being published by Maximum in-between the two imprints. Alan Moore Supreme :Main article Supreme Moore's most lauded work for Supreme.Klock, Geoff. How to Read Superhero Comics and Why (2002), Continuum International Publishing Group, ISBN 0826414184 Taking over initially with #41 (#49 was the first to bear the "Awesome" imprint), Moore deconstructed and reconstructed the core character (and his supporting cast) from a relatively generic superhero, into a glowing tribute to Mort Weisinger-era of Superman. Featuring both comics- and social-commentary and both general and specific tributes to aspects of comics history, Supreme received much critical praise, with Entertainment Weekly, for example, calling a Supreme collection a "graphic novel you really oughta get your hands on". Judgment Day :Main article Judgment Day Following Supreme, Liefeld asked Moore to write a limited series crossover featuring almost the entire cast of the Awesome Comics universe, as part of a planned move for Moore to have free rein to redesign and overhaul the entire Awesome Universe. Given the title Judgment Day, Moore, according to one writer, took exception to the by-then hackneyed idea of an apocalyptic crossover, and instead "chose to frame the story around a trial, which would provide the impetus for the title. ...As super-heroes testified while a member of Youngblood was tried for murder, flashback sequences would redefine the entire company's universe".Sequart.com: "The Continuity Pages: Youngblood" by Julian Darius. Accessed February 3, 2008 However, the overhaul faltered from the start. The three Judgment Day issues were each labeled as individual number "#1"s, and only differentiated through slightly-confusing subtitles: Alpha, Omega and Final Judgment. In addition to the sales-boost issues labelled "#1" regularly achieve, the three issues were longer than normal though priced conventionally. However, the confusing labelling and severe publishing delays (particularly by the third issue) caused sales to falter. In December 1997 Moore wrote a follow-up issue, the Awesome Holiday Special which featured his new Youngblood team. He followed this the next month with Judgment Day: Aftermath, featuring artwork by the highly renowned Gil Kane, (who also appeared in the story as a character) which cleared the stage for the intended revised and revamped Awesome Universe, plotted - and largely written - by Moore. Youngblood and Glory :Main articles Youngblood and Glory The first title to be relaunched was Youngblood, the first Image title, and core title in Liefeld's various - and subsequent - imprints. Issue 1, written by Moore with art by Steve Skroce was released around the same time as Judgment Day: Aftermath in early 1998. Despite Moore reportedly having the first 12 issues outlined and part-written prior to its launch, the title was delayed considerably, with the second issue not seeing print until six months after the first. The second issue also proved to be the final issue, although the title was subsequently retitled and relaunched a year later as Awesome Adventures, featuring a foreshortened story from Moore's script and notes. This followed the publication of a Glory Preview issue (#0) by Moore for a series that would not see print from Awesome. (Ultimately, and also plagued by similar delays, a couple of issues of Moore's Glory finally saw print from Avatar Press in 2001/2002.[http://www.comicbookdb.com/title.php?ID=4777 Glory (Avatar) at the ComicBookDB]. Accessed February 3, 2008) Non-Moore Awesome publications Awesome's initial releases also included entirely new properties which were generally received more favorably than either the Extreme or Maximum lines had been. These included Kaboom, created by artist Jeff Matsuda (and written by Loeb), which dealt with main character Geof Sunrise, who on his sixteenth birthday is given "access to the Kaboom Power Cycle, the mystic source of all power", and subsequently hunted by "the Nine, a group of demons".[http://www.atomicavenue.com/atomic/TitleDetail.aspx?TitleID=15222 Atomic Avenue on Kaboom!]. Accessed February 3, 2008 Artist Ian Churchill created two series' - Coven and Lionheart (both also written by Loeb). Coven (which followed a fairly regular bi-monthly publishing schedule between August 1997 and July 1998 for its first 6-issue series) was a supernatural, "Heaven Vs. Hell" title, featuring the titular group. "The Coven" was made up of "Fantom (half-human vampiress); Spellcaster (white witch with owl familiar); Scratch (Catholic priest possessed by a demon); Blackmass (leader, descendant of Cain); and Phenomena (can tell when trouble's a-brewing)", and featured "a healthy mix of lightheartedness and horror".[http://www.atomicavenue.com/atomic/TitleDetail.aspx?TitleID=5484 Atomic Avenue on Coven]. Accessed February 3, 2008 Lionheart's two issues told the story of Karen Quinn, an archaeologist accidentally transformed into Lionheart, a warrior "infused with a divine power tracing back to the Garden of Eden and the expulsion of Adam and Eve."[http://www.atomicavenue.com/atomic/TitleDetail.aspx?TitleID=21116 Atomic Avenue on Lionheart]. Accessed February 3, 2008 The Fighting American Another of Awesome's bigger releases was the revival of the classic patriotic comic book character Fighting American, originally created by Joe Simon and Jack Kirby in 1954. Liefeld acquired the rights to this character in confusing circumstances, allegedly due in large part to a lawsuit between himself and Marvel Comics over "his" character Agent: America, which drew litigation for the characters' extreme similarities to Marvel's Captain America (also created by Simon & Kirby)."Agent: America and Litigation". Accessed February 3, 2008 During the early stages of the legal action, Liefeld bought the rights to Simon & Kirby's own Captain America-esque character: The Fighting American. Merging the Fighting American with Agent: America managed to confuse and defuse much of the lawsuit. Despite the derivative Agent: America having seen publication before Liefeld purchased the rights to the Fighting American, the ultimately melded creation managed to avoid the brunt of Marvel's suit, and both sides walked away reasonably confident of their "victory" in the case. As part of the ruling, Liefeld's Fighting American was allowed to have a shield, but not to throw it like Captain America. Awesome's collapse Awesome eventually collapsed for a number of reasons, in which "cause" and "effect" appear muddled and linked. Its launch and success occurred towards the tail-end of the 90s comics boom, in which speculation forced sales up artificially and unseasonably. The speculator boom was fuelled in no small part by the trend for multiple variant covers - something which the artist-led Image had a hand in, and a trend which was followed to ludicrous extremes by Awesome. Youngblood featured at least (and probably considerably more than) eleven variant covers on its debut issue (see below). Concurrently, internal disputes among its partners and the abrupt departure of its primary investor hamstrung the company, while the erratic content of some comics (sometimes not including the solicited content, featuring multiple artists, etc.) and unpredictable publishing schedule hurt sales. Allegations and lawsuits surrounding Liefeld did nothing to raise his popularity with the comics-buying public, while the increasing drive towards less-muscled, more realistic artwork may also have played a slight factor. Post-Awesome Alan Moore Moore moved on from the collapse of Awesome to almost-immediately start his own America's Best Comics imprint for Jim Lee's Wildstorm (later, and controversially from Moore's perspective, sold to DC), creating and writing its entire output in much the same way he been planning that of the Awesome Universe. Indeed, Liefeld has subsequently suggested that Moore's ABC work owed a significant amount to his work for Awesome, suggesting on Mark Millar's MillarWorld forum that: :"...much of the ABC line is made up of poorly masked Awesome characters and story outlines he prepared for us... I believe I could draw direct connections to many of the ABC characters and their origins coming from pages of Awesome work we commissioned from him. In short order, Tom Strong is Supreme mixed with his Prophet proposal. Promethea is Glory and the rest I honestly don't pay much attention to. Don't have the time or interest. Simply put, there is no ABC without Supreme and the Awesome re-launch.[http://www.comicsbulletin.com/rage/107144769323789.htm Quoted by The All The Rage Column at ComicsBulletin by Markisan Naso]. Accessed February 3, 2008 Loeb, Churchill, Matsuda & McGuinness Jeph Loeb has continued his post-Awesome success-story with a great deal of writing for both DC and Marvel. Notably, in 2003, he and artist Jim Lee produced the year-long Batman: Hush, one of DC's biggest selling titles. In 2004 he launched the Superman/Batman title, continuing as writer until issues #25 and #26. He has also written for the TV series Smallville, and is a writer/producer on Lost. In 2007, Loeb signed a Marvel-exclusive contract that saw him become an integral architect of the Ultimate Universe (writing Ultimates 3 and Ultimatum along with several specials) as well launching a new Hulk book with Ed McGuiness (see also below). Loeb & Churchill were reunited for an issue of Superman/Batman, from which they spun off 2005's solo Supergirl series. Churchill returned briefly to Marvel, working on several X-Men titles in 2000/2001 (most notably a relaunch of Uncanny X-Men with writer Joe Casey that ran alongside Grant Morrison and Frank Quitely's more memorable New X-Men), but most of his subsequent work has been for DC, for whom he remains under an exclusive contract, which has seen him produce work for four issues of Countdown (Oct 2007). Jeff Matsuda moved more towards animation and videogames and is best known now for having created the character designs for the television animations Jackie Chan Adventures (2000) and The Batman (2004), as well as working on 2007's animated Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles film: TMNT. Ed McGuinness has produced a considerable amount of work for DC, most notably on their flagship Superman title, and Superman/Batman (both with Jeph Loeb). In 2006 he signed a one-year exclusivity deal with Marvel and, in 2007 launched a new Hulk series with writer Jeph Loeb, spinning out of the 2007 World War Hulk crossover series. Rob Liefeld Liefeld himself has occasionally solicited and sometimes published various comics under his new Arcade Comics imprint, including several attempts to relaunch Youngblood. These have included a single issue of Youngblood: Bloodsport (Jul 2003), a still-unfinished projected mini-series with art by Liefeld, and written by current Marvel star Mark Millar; two issues of a semi-on-going series entitled Youngblood: Genesis (Jul 2003, Mar 2004) by Kurt Busiek and Brandon Thomas, (art by Chad and Eric Walker, who had previously worked on Awesome's Prophet (2000)) and a single issue of Youngblood: Imperial by rising star Robert Kirkman (art by Marat Mychaels). In 2007, it was announced that Youngblood will return to Image Comics for possible future publication, in a series written by Joe Casey, to be published sometime in 2008. As well as appearing to have settled his difference with his Image co-founders, Liefeld has also recently returned to work briefly for both DC (on two issues of Teen Titans in 2005) and Marvel (on his return to the Heroes Reborn storyline, in the oft-delayed Onslaught: Reborn mini-series with Jeph Loeb). Awesome comics bibliography :Due to the vast number of alternate covers, varied publication history, etc. The below list should not be considered fully exhaustive. Extreme Studios *''Avengelyne'' *''Badrock'' *''Badrock and Company'' *''Bloodstrike'' *''Brigade'' *''Team Youngblood'' *''Youngblood Strikefile'' *''Youngblood'' *''Supreme'' *''Glory'' *''Prophet'' 1997 *''Awesome Entertainment Preview'' (1997) by Churchill, Liefeld & Platt (Cover by Liefeld & Jonathan "Jon" Sibal) **Contains 12-page preview of Awesome's comics: Agent: America, The Coven and Re:Gex *''Coven: Special Exclusive Edition'' 1st Series #1ARed, #1AGold (1997) **Kaboom preview flipbook *''Judgment Day Sourcebook''American Ent. Excl. #1 (1997) by Moore, Sprouse & Veitch (Cover by Liefeld) *''Re:GexA! List Ashcan (1997) ''(Cover by Liefeld) **B&W Preview, Sketches Supreme :Supreme'' #1-42 were published by Image; Supreme: The New Adventures #43-48 by Maximum and Supreme #49-56 & Supreme: The Return #1-6 by Awesome.' *''Supreme #49 (May 1997) by Moore, Pajarillo & Veitch (Cover by Liefeld & Sibal) *''Supreme'' #50A, #50B (Jun 1997) by Moore, Sprouse & Veitch (Covers by Sprouse & Liefeld) **Includes a pin-up gallery, featuring the work of: Dan Jurgens & Al Gordon • Ian Churchill & Norm Rapmund • Adam Pollina & Jonathan Sibal • Rob Liefeld & Sibal • Ed McGuinness & Gordon • J. Morrigan & Rapmund • Jeff Matsuda & Sibal • Brian Murray & Liefeld • Chris Sprouse & Gordon • Melinda Gebbie • Rick Veitch • Stephen Platt & Lary Stucker *''Supreme'' #51 (Jul 1997) by Moore, Morrigan & Veitch (Cover by Liefeld & Sibal) *''Supreme'' #52a (Sep 1997) by Moore, Morrigan & Mark Pajarillo; O'Neill, Veitch & Mooney (Cover by Sprouse) **Originally intended as an "80-page Giant", Supreme #52 was split into two comics, 'a' and 'b' *''Supreme'' #52b (Sep 1997) by Moore, Morrigan & Gordon with Veitch (Cover by Sprouse) **Originally intended as an "80-page Giant", Supreme #52 was split into two comics, 'a' and 'b' *''Supreme'' #53 (Oct 1997) by Moore, Sprouse & Gordon (Cover by Sprouse) *''Supreme'' #54 (Nov 1997) by Moore, Gebbie, Sprouse, Veitch & Morrigan (Cover by Sprouse) *''Supreme'' #55 (Dec 1997) by Moore, Kane & Sprouse (Cover by Sprouse) *''Supreme'' #56A, 56B (Feb 1998) by Moore, Sprouse & Veitch (Covers by Sprouse & McGuinness) 'Judgment Day *''Judgment Day'' (Alpha) #1A, #1B, #1C, #1D (Jun 1997) by Moore, Giffen, Jurgens, Kane, Liefeld, Platt & Pollina (Covers by Gibbons, Liefeld & Panosian) *''Judgment Day'' (Omega) #2A, #2B (Jul 1997) by Moore, Dodson, Liefeld, Platt, Skroce, Sprouse & Starlin (Covers by Gibbons, Liefeld & Panosian) *''Judgment Day'' #3A, #3B (Oct 1997) by Moore, Churchill, Johnson, Liefeld, Mychaels, Nocon, Veitch (Covers by Gibbons) *''Judgment Day Aftermath'' #1A, #1B (Jan 1998) by Moore & Kane (Covers by Pollina & McGuinness) *''Fighting American'' #1A, #1AGold #1B, #1C, #1D, #1Liberty Ed., Comic Cavalcade Excl., #1LGold, #1RComic-con Excl., #1ROBComic-con Signed (Aug 1997) by Liefeld, Loeb & Platt *''Fighting American'' #2A, #2B (Oct 1997) by Liefeld, Loeb & Platt *''Coven'' 1st Series #1A, #1AChrome #1B, #1C, #1D, #1E, #1F, #1G, #1H, #1I, #1J, #1K, #1American Ent. Excl. (Aug 1997) by Loeb & Churchill (Covers by Liefeld, Pollina & Churchill) *''Coven'' 1st Series #2A, #2B, #2BGold (+ DF) (Sep 1997) by Loeb & Churchill *''Coven'' 1st Series #3A, #3B, #3C (Nov 1997) by Loeb & Churchill **Re-Gex preview flipbook *''Coven'' 1st Series #4A, #4B, #4C (Jan 1998) by Loeb & Churchill **Re-Gex preview flipbook *''Coven'' 1st Series #5A (+ DF), #5B (+ DF) (Mar 1998) by Loeb & Churchill **Re:Gex preview flipbook *''Coven'' 1st Series #6 (+ DF/2000) (Jul 1998) by Loeb & Churchill **Re-Gex preview flipbook *''Chapel'' (3rd Series) #1 (Sep 1997) by Stinsman *''Kaboom'' 1st Series #1A, #1AGold, #1B, #1C, #1D, #1DF (Sep 1997) by Loeb & Matsuda (Covers by Matsuda, McGuinness & Sale) *''Kaboom'' 1st Series #2A, #2AGold, #2B, #2JEFFWizard Signed (Oct 1997) by Loeb & Matsuda (Covers by Matsuda) *''Kaboom'' 1st Series #3A, #3B, #3DF (Nov 1997) by Loeb & Matsuda (Covers by Matsuda & Liefeld) *''Fighting American Rules of the Game'' #1A, #1B, #1C, #1DF/2500, #1DF Signed/500 (Nov 1997) by Loeb & McGuinness (Covers by McGuinness & Liefeld) *''Fighting American Rules of the Game'' #2A, #2B, #2C (Jan 1998) by Loeb & McGuinness (Covers by McGuinness & Liefeld) **Flip-Book with a Preview for Swat *''Fighting American Rules of the Game'' #3A, #3B (Mar 1998) by Loeb & McGuinness (Covers by McGuinness & Liefeld) *''Awesome Holiday Special'' #1AGold, #1AWhite (Dec 1997) by Liefeld, Loeb & Moore; Churchill, Liefeld, Matsuda & Skroce **Youngblood/KaBoom flipbook *''Awesome Holiday Special'' #1B (Dec 1997) by Liefeld, Loeb & Moore; Churchill, Liefeld, Matsuda & Skroce **Coven/KaBoom flipbook 1998 *''Awesome Preview'' (1998) by Moore & Peterson; Starlin & Platt; Liefeld & Loeb (Cover by Liefeld & Peterson) **Glory/Re-Gex flipbook. Contains 8-page b&w "Glory and the Gate of Tears"; Fighting American; Re-Gex . Exclusive Convention Preview from Comic-Con International: San Diego *''Scarlet Crush'' #1A, #1B, #1C, #1D, #1EAmerican Ent. Ed., #1F (Jan 1998) by Stinsman (with Rapmund (Covers by Sprouse, Liefeld, Skroce, Churchill, Stinsman & Rapmund) *''Scarlet Crush'' #2A, #2B, #2C (Feb 1998) (Covers by Stinsman, Rapmund, Peterson, McGuinness) *''Coven Fantom Special''Another Universe Excl. #1, #1Gold (Feb 1998) by Loeb & Churchill (Covers by Churchill, Horie & Rapmund) *''Kaboom Prelude'' AshcanAmerican Ent. Excl. #1, #1Gold (Feb 1998) by Loeb & Matsuda (Covers by Matsuda & "Jon" Sibal) Youngblood *''Youngblood'' 3rd Series #1A, #1B, #1C, #1D, #1DGold, #1E, #1F, #1G, #1HGold, #1HDF/1000, #1I, #1J, #1K, #1KSilver (Feb 1998) by Moore & Skroce (Covers by Banning, Churchill, Gordon, Liefeld, McGuinness, Peterson, Booch, Platt, Rapmund, Skroce, Sprouse, Stucker, Wieringo & Jae Lee) *''Youngblood'' 3rd Series #2A, #2B (Aug 1998) by Moore & Skroce (Covers by Liefeld & Sibal, Skroce & Stucker) *''Coven'' "Fan Appreciation Edition" (Mar 1998) by Loeb? & Churchill? (Cover by Churchill) **Reprints #1 *''Fighting American Dogs of War Preview'' (Jul 1998) by Starlin & Platt **B&W Convention Preview *''Menace Preview'' (Aug 1998) by Jada Pinkett Smith & Dan Fraga **Exclusive Menace Preview & Coven Sketchbook from Comic-Con *''Six String Samurai'' Ashcan (Aug 1998) by Hawkins, Liefeld, Fraga & Stinsman (B&W cover by Liefeld) *''Six String Samurai'' #1 (Sep 1998) by Hawkins, Liefeld, Fraga & Stinsman (Cover by Liefeld) *''Coven'' 1st Series #1B&W (Sep 1998) by Loeb & Churchill *''Fighting American Dogs of War'' #1A, #1B, #1Tour Ed. (Sep 1998) by Starlin & Platt (Covers by Liefeld & Platt) *''Fighting American Dogs of War'' #2A, #2B (Dec 1998) by Starlin & Platt (Covers by Liefeld & Platt) *''Fighting American Dogs of War'' #3 (May 1999) by Starlin & Platt *''Re:Gex'' #1A, #1B, #1BWizard World Sp. Ed., #1C, #1Double Trouble Ed: Blue, #1Double Trouble Ed: Red (Sep 1998) *''Re:Gex'' #0A, #0B, #0C (Dec 1998) (Covers by Liefeld, Pat Lee, Alvin Lee) *''Menace'' #1A, #1B, #1C (Nov 1998) by Jada Pinkett Smith & Dan Fraga (Covers by Fraga & Liefeld) 1999 *''Awesome Preview '99'' (Jan 1999) (Front cover "Supreme" by Ross; Back cover "Lionheart") **(Awesome/Lionheart flipbook. 24-pages of b&w sketches.) *''Coven'' 2nd Series #1A, #1B, #1C, #1D, #1AYDF, #1BYDF/5000, #1YDF Chrome/5000, #1ZDF Chrome 2/5000 (Jan 1999) by Loeb & Churchill (Covers by Fraga, Liefeld, Rosell, Churchill & Rapmund) *''Coven'' 2nd Series #2A, #2B, #2AYDF (Mar 1999) by Loeb & Churchill (Covers by Churchill & Rapmund) *''Coven'' 2nd Series #3 (Jun 1999) by Loeb & Churchill (Covers by Churchill & Rapmund) *''Coven'' 2nd Series #4, #4AYDF (Dec 1999) by Loeb & Churchill (Covers by Churchill & Rapmund) **An 8-page story issued as the flipside to LIONHEART #2 *''Avengelyne'' #1A, #1B, #1C, #1D (Mar 1999) by Liefeld & Dan Fraga (Covers by Liefeld, Stinsman & Pat Lee) *''Glory'' #0A, #0B, #0C, #0CDF/3000, #0EDF Sketch, #0FDF Bikini, #0GDF Sketch Signed/2000 (Mar 1999) by Moore & 'Brand' Peterson (Covers by Peterson, Churchill, Fraga & Liefeld) Reprints Awesome Preview story *''Alan Moore's Awesome Universe Handbook'' #1A, #1B (Apr 1999) by Moore, Ross, Skroce & Sprouse (2 covers by Ross in a 3:1 ratio) **Contains 17 pages of b&w Ross sketches; 6 pages of notes on Glory; 6 pages of notes on the new Youngblood; Supreme poster by Sprouse and Al Gordon; 3-page preview from Youngblood #3. Supreme: The Return :Supreme #1-42 were published by Image; Supreme: The New Adventures #43-48 by Maximum and Supreme #49-56 & Supreme: The Return #1-6 by Awesome. *''Supreme: The Return'' #1A, #1B, #1C (May 1999) by Moore & Sprouse (Covers by Fraga, Liefeld, Ross & Sprouse) *''Supreme: The Return'' #2 #2C? (Jun 1999) by Moore & Starlin (Cover by Liefeld) *''Supreme: The Return'' #3A #3B (Nov 1999) by Moore, Matt Smith, Veitch & Baikie (Covers by Liefeld & Smith) **Flip-Book with Preview of Brigade *''Supreme: The Return'' #4 (Mar 2000) by Moore, Smith & Veitch (Cover by Liefeld) *''Supreme: The Return'' #5 (May 2000) by Moore, Churchill & Veitch (Cover by Churchill) *''Supreme: The Return'' #6 (Jun 2000) by Moore, Liefeld & Veitch (Cover by Liefeld) *''Coven: Dark Origins'' #1A, #1B, #1BPlatinum, #1BRed (Jul 1999) by Loeb & Churchill (Covers by Churchill, Rapmund & Yackey) **Flip-Book with a preview for Black Seed *''Kaboom 2nd Series Preview''Comic-Con Special Preview *''Kaboom'' 2nd Series #1A, #1B, #1C, #1CBlue Foil Signed, #1D, #1ESilver, #1EGold Foil 1in50 (Jul 1999) by Liefeld, Loeb & Grant (Covers by Grant, Matsuda, Fraga, Liefeld & Madureira) *''Kaboom'' 2nd Series #2A, #2ASilver, #2B (Aug 1999) by Liefeld, Loeb & Grant (Covers by Grant, Rapmund & Madureira) *''Kaboom'' 2nd Series #3A, #3B (Dec 1999) by Liefeld, Loeb & Grant (Covers by Grant) *''Awesome Adventures'' #1A (+ DF /4000), #1B, #1C (Aug 1999) by Moore & Skroce (Covers by Alex Ross featuring Suprema) **Continues from Youngblood #2 *''Ian Churchill's'' Lionheart Ashcan #1Wizard World '99 (Jul 1999) by Churchill & Loeb (Cover by Churchill) *''Ian Churchill's'' Lionheart #1ADF, #1B, #1C, #1D, #1E (Aug 1999) by Churchill & Loeb (Covers by Churchill, Rapmund, Grant & Thibert) *''Ian Churchill's'' Lionheart #2A, #2B (Dec 1999) by Churchill & Loeb (Covers by Churchill, Rapmund & Adams) **Flip-Book with Coven #4 2000 *''Prophet'' #1A, #1B (Mar 2000) by Liefeld, Napton, Churchill & the Walker Bros (Chad & Eric) **Flip-Book *''Prophet Legacy'' (2000) by Liefeld, Napton & the Walker Bros (Chad & Eric) (Covers by Jim Lee & McFarlane) *''Brigade'' (3rd Series) #1A, #1B (Jul 2000) by Stucker (Covers by Liefeld & Grant) References External links *Awesome Comics at Platinum Studios *Rob Liefeld's official website *[http://www.sequart.com/youngblood.htm Continuity Pages: Youngblood] *[http://www.sequart.com/supreme.htm Continuity Pages: Supreme] *[http://web.archive.org/20010926183835/www.fortunecity.com/tatooine/niven/142/recycleb/rb25.html Agent:America, The Fighting American and Captain America legal troubles] *Awesome Comics at MyComicShop.com *Awesome listings at ComicBookDB.com *Web en español sobre el universo de superhéroes de Rob Liefeld Category:Awesome Comics Category:Defunct comics and manga publishers Awesome fr:Awesome Comics sv:Awesome Comics